


what would christmas mean without you?

by drmroses



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drmroses/pseuds/drmroses
Summary: "Renjun?” Donghyuck looks at him, placing a hand on his forehead, as if the reason behind Renjun’s red cheeks and nose is a fever. (Renjun wishes it was that simple. A fever could be gone in a few days, forgotten and discarded. This however, this wasshameful.)in which Renjun simply has no idea what to get Donghyuck for Christmas.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46
Collections: DreamXmas 2019





	what would christmas mean without you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baridalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baridalive/gifts).



Renjun is a bad best friend. A terrible one who has no idea what to— 

—”Renjun?” Donghyuck looks over worriedly at him, placing a hand on his forehead, as if the reason behind Renjun’s red cheeks and nose is a fever. (Renjun wishes it was that simple. A fever could be gone in a few days, forgotten and discarded. This however, this was  _ shameful. _ )

“You've been spaced out of the past ten minutes. Is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, I was just thinking about Christmas.” Renjun fakes a smile as Donghyuck brightens at the mere mention of the holiday season. He slings an arm across Renjun's shoulder. 

“You have absolutely no idea how excited I am for Christmas! I totally found the best present for you last weekend while I was out with Jaemin.” Donghyuck plucks a fallen piece of popcorn from the table into his mouth before Renjun can sweep it into a napkin.

Renjun silently curses Lee Donghyuck and his ability to just know exactly what to get people. In first grade, Donghyuck had gotten Renjun a stuffed bunny, with big floppy ears and a fluffy tail that still sits on Renjun's bed every day. In third grade, an easy bake oven was delivered out of sight from his mom’s watchful eyes. High school meant a gush of candy for Renjun’s sweet tooth, ranging from chocolates to caramels and everything in between. 

And this year, the stakes have grown even higher. They're in college now, and in between late night coffee runs and early morning study sessions, Renjun barely sees Donghyuck anymore. He misses the seven hours a day he would spend with Donghyuck in high school, messing around in the back of the classroom. As selfish as it sounds, he wants Donghyuck to follow him around, constantly around to provide insight and chuckles.

He wants the hours of beratement, words flying out of his mouth before he can take them back. He wants the dizzy smiles and ‘told-you-so’s back. Playful smacks and shoves across the winter roads.

Renjun wants to time travel back three months before graduation, where sleepless actions had caused Renjun to get a little too close to Donghyuck, feeling his breath against his mouth, mind going into a tizzy. Renjun had let that moment sank in before he’d pulled away, convinced there would be a better time to finally admit his dumbass feelings for his best friend.

Just then, Mark walks into the cafe like he does every Friday, books practically jumping out of one hand, fliers in the other. He tapes one to the window closest to them, and grabs a chair to sit down. 

“Look at this!” He waves two pieces of papers around, as if they hold the secret to the world’s darkest mysteries. “I got tickets to the 88rising concert for Jaemin!” He holds the greatest smile on his face, and Renjun suppresses the urge to slap it off. Why now? Why must Mark announce this right now, just as Renjun is having the biggest dilemma about presents? 

Renjun offers a smile as Donghyuck practically bounces in his seat. “Jaemin will love that!” Donghyuck promises. “He’s been listening to their songs on repeat in our dorm room.” 

“Yeah! I got them from Chenle, who sold them at a super low price to me for doing him a favor back in freshman year.” Mark ducks his head, and lowers his voice, “He told me that they’re the last two tickets he’s got!”

“Aw man, I wanted to go!” Donghyuck pouts. He looks over to Renjun, who isn’t paying the slightest attention to their conversation.

He, instead, has taken to googling “Things to get for your best friend”. He clicks onto one website, promising the “Best 500 Gifts in 2019!” only to bombarded with pictures and colors. 

Another chair pulls up to their corner, and Renjun doesn’t even have to look to know that it’s Jaemin, with a bookbag far too heavy to be placed on the table. Jaemin still does it, much to his annoyance, pulling out textbooks and markers. In the midst of all the chaos, he clears his throat, and Renjun stops cold at the look on Jaemin’s face.

He has decided in that millisecond, then and there that it’s been a nice day, but there’s a nice blanket calling to him from his bed; there’s no reason to stay here. 

And just as he expected, before he can even get up, Jaemin has delved right into the dreaded topic: Donghyuck.

“So, uh, have you gone on a date recently?” says Jaemin while shooting laser beams at Renjun’s head, and Renjun curses the time he told Jaemin about his crush drunkenly. Without even missing a beat, Mark also death stares Renjun down, and Renjun fears for his life. How does Mark even know?

Donghyuck snorts. “You trying to get with me, Na?” and Renjun decides it’s time to leave for his own self preservation. He slings his bag over his left shoulder. Mark, noticing his hasty escape, follows him out, with a quick “Bye!” to the two yell-whispering back at the table.

They’re three steps away from the cafe when Renjun lowers his voice. “How did you know?” 

Mark snorts. “It’s obvious to anyone who sees the way you look at him Renjun; he’s carrying the sun in his hands, and you’re the earth, unable to escape his orbit.” He pulls a hand through his hair. “Also, Jaemin told me last night.”

“You can’t tell anyone. Promise me you won’t.” The fear in Renjun’s voice must be enough, because Mark backs off without a second thought. Renjun scampers off nervously to his next class, feeling guilt and worry burn through his heart.

But even in class, Renjun can't stay focused enough to learn about the structures on the board, His brain is heavy with different gifts that he has gotten Donghyuck over the years. It’s never been enough. Renjun needs something that, without fail, will make Donghyuck as happy as Donghyuck has made Renjun over the years.

It takes two days, an outrageous amount of googling, and a slap in the head from Jisung to figure it out.

He’s eating cereal one day at the kitchen table, spoonfuls of milk and grain heaping into his mouth when Jisung asks him how they met, with a teasing tone in his voice. And Renjun takes those few seconds to think back and back and back, against a faded white picket fence and splotches of blueberry juice against both their mouths. Donghyuck’s head against the fence, his mouth quirked up in a mischievous way. 

They’re both around the age of six, the perfect age to not care about friendship and how it’ll last. Renjun takes one look at Donghyuck and walks right up to him. 

“My mama baked some cookies; wanna share?” He lifts a single grubby hand filled with the delectable treat to Donghyuck, who takes it with a smile. 

“Thank you so much!” He says, snatching the cookie from him before stuffing it into his mouth. “Hey!” He says mouth full of cookie, “you wanna play hide and seek?” 

Renjun peers at him with wary eyes, as if expecting this to be a joke. “Sure, I guess.” He says, pausing to cover his eyes. “You go hide!” 

Ten minutes later, Renjun is distraught. He’s lost this new friend, and he has no more cookies left to eat. “Hyuck!” He calls out, “where are you?” The more he thinks the more panicked he gets. What if Donghyuck ended up getting eaten by monsters hiding in the bushes? What if— 

—”Jun!” Donghyuck comes jogging down the street, much to Renjun’s relief. He grabs Renjun’s hand and ducks under a shade of trees blocking the harsh sun from their already tanned faces. He looks into Donghyuck’s face, and the memory disappears. Jisung’s staring back at him, face blank. 

He shifts his chair closer to Renjun. “So…” he drags out the single syllable. “What are you getting him for Christmas?” He presses on. “It has to be pretty special, doesn’t it?”

Renjun stares back, not daring to break the memory that floats between the two of them. “Yeah, I guess so.” His mouth quirks up, drenched in a sweetness similar to syrup, oozing with sweetness.

————

The plan’s set in place three days after when Donghyuck takes his last final before winter break. Renjun waits outside Donghyuck’s lecture hall with a cup of hot chocolate. It’s not too hot once he gets outside, and Donghyuck can take sips without burning his tongue.

“Hey!” His palms are getting sweaty. “I have your Christmas gift.” Donghyuck raises an eyebrow.

“I thought,”  _ It’s now or never. _ “I could give it to you now.” They’ve walked towards a park now, that is, at this point, snowed filled. Trees are decorated with icy branches that glisten in the light, and Renjun knows that this is the perfect time to tell him.

“I didn’t know what to get you this year, truthfully.” Renjun lets out a little chuckle. “I thought and I searched, I even googled things up because I was so desperate. But, in the end, I still had to be selfish, do what really meant the most to me. So Donghyuck,” Renjun looks up to Donghyuck under snow fluttering lashes and red cheeks even through the cold is beyond freezing point. 

“Go out with me. Please?” Renjun says it quietly, and Donghyuck wonders if he heard him wrong at first. He blinks confused, but then regains the same confidence Renjun has always seen within a minute or two. 

“I’ve been waiting for so long.” He groans and smiles, nodding as he steps closer to Renjun. 

It’s as simple as that. A smile, a lingering glance, and the friendship that he knows will survive no matter what happens in the future. For now, Renjun’s shoulders feel light, guided with purpose. He looks at Donghyuck, and he swears that he wouldn’t rather be anywhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: character a rushing to find the perfect christmas gift for character b and coming up with no good ideas but then they realized that the answer was in front of them all along…
> 
> this was really super fun to write!! i've always wanted to write a christmas fic, so thank u lil for making my dreams come true haha
> 
> i hope u liked it! merry dreamxmas!


End file.
